Pesona Cinta
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Pertemuan dua sahabat, senior dan juniornya yang merasa menyedihkan. Menginap dadakan yang memberikan pesona akan cinta pada keduanya. YAOI!


**Character by Akiyoshi Hongo**

 **Main Daisuke Motomiya, Taichi Yagami**

 **Rate M/Umur 18 kebawah meningan minggat, kalau tetep ngotot, monggo wae. Dan YAOI!**

 **Genre General Romance**

"Ah."

"Ah."

Dua orang yang kebetulan bertemu di sebuah stasiun, teman lama yang sudah tak bertemu lumayan lama.

"Lama tak jumpa senpai."

"Ya."berjabat tangan "Kau baik Daisuke?"

Tak segera menjawab, Daisuke duduk disamping Taichi. "Sama seperti biasa."

"Artinya tak baik ya."

Daisuke mengerling sejenak "Kesimpulan dari mana itu?"

Taichi mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan-nekan layar smartphonenya, mengetik pesan "Kalau kamu berkata padaku keadaanmu seperti biasa, berarti tak baik. Aku tahu betul itu."

"Senpai sendiri?"

Sedikit dengusan napas "Sama."

"Begitu."

Keduanya terdiam, larut pada kegiatan masing-masing. Daisuke yang hanya diam memperhatikan orang-orang sekitarnya yang berlalu lalang, menunggu kereta selanjutnya, sama sepertinya. Taichi yang terus mengetik pesan di ponselnya.

"Sora-san kah?"cetus Daisuke, hanya keisengan untuk mencairkan suasana

"Bukan."

"Heeh."

Daisuke pun mengeluarkan ponselnya, tambahan sekaligus dengan rokok dan pemantiknya. Membakar sebatang dan mulai membuka sebuah pesan masuk, kemudian mengetik pesan balasan. "Gadismu?"kali ini Taichi yang balik menanyai

"Rekan kerja."tetap mengetik pesan

"Cewek?"

Tak segera menjawab, Daisuke mendiamkan hingga ia selesai mengetik balasan "Ya."

"Hee. Kenalin dong."Taichi meminta dengan nada konyol

Menyesap rokoknya "Boleh."

Taichi mengerling "Bercanda."memejamkan matanya dan menengadahkan kepalanya "Kamu merokok sekarang?"

"Ya. Amunisi penting."

"Ne Daisuke."

"Ah."

Jeda sedikit panjang, Daisuke menduga mungkin dua menit sebelum Taichi mengucapkan sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan "Sora akan menikah dengan Yamato."

Jeda yang lumayan lama hanya untuk mengutarakan sesuatu yang menurut Daisuke malah menyedihkan "Wah."komentar Daisuke pendek "Ah, Hikari juga kan. Dengan Takaishi itu."

Tawa pelan dari Taichi. "Kamu tahu toh, kukira kamu yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang lost contak tak akan tahu."

"Sejak lulus SMA, satu-satunya kabar dari kalian semua hanyalah Hikari yang ingin kutahu."

Taichi menghela napas "Kita menyedihkan ya."

"Ya."ikut menghela napas "Kalau tahunya bakal begini, lebih baik aku tak menerima warisanmu dulu."

Taichi berpikir sejenak, mencoba mengerti maksud kata Daisuke "Ah, jabatan ketua ya."tertawa pelan "Memang lucu ya. Aku ketua generasiku, kamu generasimu. Wanita yang kita sukai, disukai orang kedua setelah kita, juga."

"Ya. Kutukan sepertinya, dan menyedihkannya, gadis yang kita sukai memilih orang kedua setelah kita."

Keduanya kemudian terdiam kembali. Kali ini tak ada yang berbicara lagi, hingga kereta datang. Melihat kereta tujuannya sudah datang, Taichi bangkit dari kursinya, melirik sejenak pada Daisuke "Hei. Mau mampir ketempatku?"

Daisuke balik menatap Taichi "Rumahmu?"

"Ya."

####

"Pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun masih menumpang di rumah orang tuanya. Kau bercanda senpai."ejek Daisuke saat dia sampai dirumah yang dimaksud Taichi.

"Kau kira aku sudah pisah rumah. Bercanda ya, aku pengennya begitu, tapi kedua orang tuaku masih bersikeras tak melepasku dari rumah kalau belum menikah. Hikari juga."

Daisuke menghela napas "Hikari didalam berarti?"

"Ya."Taichi menatap kouhainya "Tak jadi?"

"Tak apa."

Taichi membuka pintu "Tadaima."ucapnya memberi salam, tak lama sebuah sahutan suara yang Daisuke tahu dari seseorang yang ia sukai, dan suara derap langkah menghampiri.

"Okaeri, oni-chan."muncul dihadapan keduanya "Dan, Daisuke-kun?"mata Hikari agak tak percaya melihatnya

"Ah, lama tak jumpa."Daisuke menundukkan kepala sebentar, dengan sebuah senyuman sedikit

Tak menduganya, Daisuke tak bisa mengelak, sebuah serbuan pelukan dari Hikari "Kemana saja kamu."ucapnya memeluk Daisuke, tak lama melepaskan kembali "Tak ada kabar sama sekali. Terakhir yang aku tahu kamu ke Kyoto dan kuliah disana."

"Hikari, biarkan Daisuke masuk dulu."

"Ah ya."Hikari mempersilahkan Daisuke masuk "Oni-chan, oto-san dan oka-san malam ini tak pulang, menginap di tempat kakek untuk menjenguk."

"Ya. Tadi sudah dapat e-mailnya."Taichi menyimpan tasnya di kursi ruang tamu, dan bergegas kekulkas mengambil sebotol minuman dan meneguknya.

Hikari menyiapkan gelas dan mengisi dengan teh didalamnya. Kemudian menghidangkan pada Daisuke yang sudah dia suruh duduk dikursi ruang tamu. "Jadi, kamu sudah kembali ke Odaiba kah?"

"Ya."Daisuke memberi isyarat menerima teh dari Hikari, dan meminumnya sedikit "Sudah satu tahun aku kembali kesini."

"Ooh, bekerja?Apa?"

"Ya. Bankir."

"Wah hebat, bankir ya."

Keduanya terdiam, Daisuke yang memang tak memiliki topik untuk dibicarakan, dan Hikari yang hanya bergeliat sedikit yang ingin, sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia sampaikan, sesuatu yang menurutnya harus langsung disampaikan pada Daisuke, tanpa perantara apapun.

Daisuke nampaknya mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Hikari "Ah, Hikari-san."Daisuke sedikit tersenyum "Selamat, sebentar lagi kamu menikah kan."

Hikari agak terkejut, ya itulah yang ingin disampaikan Hikari. Hikari tahu, Daisuke adalah orang yang pertama harus tahu diantara semua teman-temannya yang lain, perihal pernikahannya. Namun jarak dan ketidak tahuan kabar serta keberadaan informasi Daisuke membuatnya sulit memberitahunya. "Ah ya. Terima kasih, tahu dari oni-chan?"

"Tidak. Aku tahu dengan sendirinya."

Keduanya kembali diam, canggung. Taichi dari arah dapur terus memperhatikan keduanya, berjalan pelan kearah mereka "Dai."panggil Taichi, tangannya menunjukkan sebuah botol, tangan lainnya ada satu botol lainnya"Ayo."senyumnya mengajak.

"Oni-chan mau minum-minum, dengan Daisuke-kun?"tanya Hikari

Taichi mengangguk dan Daisuke berdiri dan meminta izin Hikari untuk mengikuti Taichi kekamarnya. Hikari mengangguk dan melihat punggung Daisuke yang menuju arah kamar Taichi 'Dia berubah. Ini seperti Daisuke-kun yang tak kukenal. Dia suram.'batin Hikari, mengetahui apa yang berubah, meski Daisuke tersenyum padanya, dia tahu, Daisuke bukanlah Daisuke yang dia tahu lagi. Dimatanya, Daisuke sejak dulu adalah pribadi yang tak semuram dan sesuram sekarang.

####

Sudah satu botol setengah habis mereka minum, sake yang dari mereknya sepertinya memiliki kualitas bagus. Terlihat dari keduanya yang mulai mabuk "Berapa kali kamu mengencani perempuan selama di Kyoto Dai?"

"Entah. Aku tak menghitungnya."

"Heeh. Aku berapa ya, mungkin tiga kali."

"Bisa move on? Kukira tak bisa."

Taichi nyengir kecil "Kamu pikir bisa apa. Tidak Dai, tak ada yang semenarik Sora dimataku."

"Begitu juga aku. Tak ada yang secantik Hikari bagiku."

Suara keduanya terdengar keras, Hikari diluar bisa mendengarnya. Wajahnya sedikit merasa tak enak, tak ingin mendengar yang lainnya dia masuk kekamarnya, namun nampaknya tak berhasil, karena kamarnya bersebalahan dengan kamar Taichi. "Dai, bergerak saja. Hikari ada dikamar sebelah loh. Nikmati saja tubuhnya, masih perawan loh."suara Taichi terdengar sampai kekamar Hikari, Hikari terperanjat, tak percaya kakaknya bisa berbicara seperti itu.

"Senpai, suaramu terlalu keras. Dan aku tak serendah itu."Hikari menghela napas lega, nampaknya Daisuke masih bisa menjaga akal sehatnya "Seks. Senpai pernah berarti?"

"Tiga orang gadis. Aku berkencan sampai keatas ranjang."kekeh Taichi

"Wah. Bagaimana kamu melakukannya."

"Bagaimana? Hanya memaju mundurkan penis kelubang vagina saja."

Hikari tak ingin mendengar lebih dari ini, dengan headphone, Hikari menyalakan musik dalam volume paling keras dan mencoba terlelap. Taichi dan Daisuke terus berbicara dengan suara yang agak keras kali ini, keduanya terus berkelakar. Mabuk sepertinya benar-benar telah menguasai keduanya.

"Senpai, terbayang tidak untuk berhubungan dengan sesama lelaki?"

Taichi mengerling pada Daisuke "Homo. Tak pernah."

Daisuke tertawa "Aku juga."

Mata Taichi menjadi sayu, sebuah rasa yang entah bagaimana merasuk kedalam dirinya. Pelan, Taichi mendekati wajah Daisuke, Daisuke yang saat itu tak fokus, menatap wajah senpainya yang sudah sangat dekat. Diam saat sebuah ciuman dia terima dari senpainya dibibir. Ciuman yang awalnya hanya saling menempelkan, dengan mata yang saling menatap berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman bernapsu. Keduanya saling memainkan lidah, bertukar saliva, mengeluarkan napsu yang semakin memanasi keduanya.

Hingga lima menit, mereka berhenti "Wah, berciuman dengan lelaki ternyata enak juga."komentar Daisuke

"Ya."Taichi membuka t-shirtnya, melihatnya, membuat darah Daisuke berdesir. Dengan cepat tiba-tiba, Daisuke menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Taichi, dan mulai menciuminya kembali. Tangannya mulai menggeranyangi dada bidang Taichi. Memilin kedua puting dada Taichi, membuat desahan tertahan disela ciuman mereka berdua.

Daisuke melepas ciumannya, dan mulai menjilati puting kanan Taichi "Ssshhh, Dai."desah pelan Taichi, tangannya menarik t-shirt Daisuke dan mengangkat, melepaskannya dari badan Daisuke. Tangannya menyentuh yang lainnya, celana Daisuke. Melepas ikat pinggang Daisuke dan memelorotkan beserta boxernya, serta celana dalamnya "Pengamanmu banyak banget, gak sesak nih."

"Hump. Sesak sih."Daisuke melepas bibirnya dari dada Taichi, dan memegang penisnya "Senpai mau?"tawar Daisuke.

Sedikit seringai, Taichi melepas tangan Daisuke, dan mengganti dengan tangannya. Mulai mengocok pelan penis Daisuke. Dengan Taichi yang masih berdiri, mengocok penisnya, Daisuke menciumi leher beserta dada Taichi, memberi tanda pada setiap daerah yang bibirnya singgahi. Bibir Taichi pun tak diam, dia juga sama, memberi tanda ciuman pada leher Daisuke.

Dua menit kemudian, Taichi menghentikan kocokannya, dan mulai merendahkan posisinya, memasukkan penis Daisuke pada mulutnya, dan mulai melakukan oral. "Hahe, senpai. Rasanya enak ."lenguh Daisuke

"Masa?"Taichi menghentikan oralannya "Aku cuman mengcopy cewek yang pernah mengoralku."

Taichi hendak memasukkan lagi tapi dihentikan Daisuke "Aku nganggur nih."tangannya memegang boxer Taichi dan memelorotkannya, dan sedikit takjub melihat penis Taichi yang sudah mengacung "69 ya."

Daisuke merebahakan tubuhnya dilantai, dan Taichi memposisikan dirinya diatas Daisuke. Tangan Daisuke menuntun penis Taichi dan mulai memasukkan dalam mulutnya "Ahhh, Dai."lenguh Taichi mulai merasa enak juga.

Keduanya mulai saling mengoral. Daisuke memegang pantat Taichi, menahannya agar mendapat posisi yang dipikirnya pas untuk menunjang oralannya. Keduanya begitu rakus dalam melakukan oralan, seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan es-krim enak, begitu juga mereka. Disela setiap oralannya, keduanya terus mendesah keenakan. Suara mereka saat melenguh terdengar agak keras, yang pastinya akan sampai kekamar Hikari, namun sepertinya mereka tak memperdulikannya.

Hingga Daisuke, merasa agak gatal, dia terus melihat lubang pantat Taichi sedari melakukan oral. Telunjuk kanannya, dia arahkan pada lubang Taichi "Dai. Apa yang... Akhh."Taichi meringis saat Daisuke memasukkan telunjuknya.

"Senpai, enak tidak?"Daisuke terus memaju mundurkan telunjuknya

"Perih."jawab Taichi, dia pun membalas perlakuan Daisuke dengan memasukkan telunjuk tengahnya pada pantat Daisuke "Khh, senpai."

"Gimana?"

"Perih."jeda sejenak "Rada enak."

Keduanya mendapat cara baru, dan terus melakukannya. Mata keduanya sudah berubah menjadi sayu, tak menampakkan sebuah hal yang salah yang mereka lakukan. Menit terus berjalan hingga lima belas menit tetap dalam posisi yang sama. Hingga akhirnya Taichi meracau "Dai, aku tak kuat lagi, aku keluar nih."

Mendengarnya, Daisuke tak siap dan tiba-tiba, penis Taichi yang berdenyut mulai menyemprotkan spremanya dalam mulut Daisuke. "AHHHH. Daisuke."lenguhan nikmat Taichi, matanya melirik kebelakang, dan melihat Daisuke yang memukul-mukul pantatnya.

"Maaf."

Daisuke tersedak-sedak "Gila. Minum sperma."Daisuke mengeluarkan separuh sperma Taichi dari mulutnya "Sebagian keminum."

"Rasanya?"

"Kuat."

Taichi tertawa keras. Daisuke terlihat kesal karenanya. Cepat dia mendorong tubuh Taichi. Taichi yang tak siap, Daisuke tunggingkan. "Hoi-hoi, Dai."matanya terlihat ngeri saat melihat Daisuke yang mulai mengarahkan penisnya menuju lubang pantatnya "Hoi. Serius nih?"

"Yup."

Taichi, meski terlihat ngeri, tapi dia tak berusaha untuk menolak perbuatan Daisuke. Daisuke pun menempelkan penisnya, mengambil napas panjang sebelum mulai menghujamkan "GILA, DAI. SSAKKIT."

"Heghh, susah bener."

"DAAII, AKHHH. SIALAN."Taichi terus menahan sakit saat lubangnya ditembus perlahan.

Daisuke, pelan, memulai penembusannya. Perlahan-lahan, batang penisnya mulai tenggelam dalam pantat Taichi. Mundur sesaat, dan dengan sekali tusukan, Daisuke mengerahkan tenanganya menembus lubang Taichi hingga seluruh batangnya tenggelam "AKHHH, DAI, GILA. UUUUKKKKHHHHH."

Taichi memegang kaki meja yang ada didepannya. "Senpai. Sudah masuk semua nih."

"Mulai."

"Ok."

Daisuke mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya, dengan semangat, Daisuke melenguh-lenguh keenakan dengan sempitnya pijitan tekanan lubang pantat Taichi. Taichi melenguh nikmat saat penis Daisuke terus menggesek-gesek dinding lubang pantatnya. Suara lenguhan keduanya terdengar seirama. "Kuh, enak. Enak sekali Dai. Terus, terus. AKHH, Dai."racau Taichi, merasakan nikmat yang benar-benar sangat enak.

"Senpai. Pantatmu nikmat sekali. Beda dengan perempuan-perempuan lain. Lebih enak, lebih nikmat."

Daisuke menurunkan posisi badannya, menindih punggung Taichi. Tangannya menggapai kepala Taichi, dan memutarnya pelan, saat dapat melihat bibir Taichi, Daisuke menciuminya dengan rakus. Tangannya, menggerayangi dada Taichi, memilin-milin putingnya, membuat Taichi merasakan kenikmatan yang bertambah lagi.

Merasa capek, Daisuke menghentikan tusukannya. "Senpai, diatasku ya."

"Hmm."

Daisuke merebahkan tubuhnya, Taichi mulai duduk diatas Daisuke, memutar tubuhnya dengan penis Daisuke masih tetap menancap pada pantatnya, saat memutar, Daisuke melenguh nikmat mendapat gerakan memutar pada penisnya. Saat berhadapan, Taichi tak langsung menggenjot, dia menciumi bibir Daisuke, tangannya pun dia gunakan untuk memainkan puting Daisuke.

Taichi mulai menaik turunkan pantatnya "Senpai."mata Daisuke memejam merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa, Taichi menyeringai, senang melihat raut wajah Daisuke yang sampai seperti itu. "Dai. Penismu benar-benar enak sekali. Luar biasa, pantatku benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat."

Taichi terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya, penisnya yang mengacung berguncang-guncang mengikuti gerak naik turun Taichi. Daisuke menangkap penis Taichi dan mengocoknya. Berpacu dalam waktu, keduanya tak tahu, sudah berjalan beberapa menit. Keduanya sudah larut dalam napsu, tak peduli lagi sedang berada dimana, Taichi dan Daisuke terus melenguh dengan suara keras.

Hingga, dua puluh menit kedepan, suatu dorongan yang dirasa Daisuke, berdenyut dipenisnya "Senpai aku."Taichi terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya "Keluar!"Daisuke melenguh panjang saat ejakulasi melandanya, mengeluarkan cairan spermanya didalam lubang Taichi. "HIIIIHH!"Taichi melebarkan matanya saat merasakan semprotan hangat di dalam tubuhnya.

Taichi melepas penis Daisuke dari pantatnya, dan terbaring disampingnya. Napas keduanya memburu naik turun, dan saling bertatapan. Keduanya tersenyum, kemudian saling berciuman kembali "Luar biasa senpai."

"Ah. Kamu juga."

Daisuke bangkit, mendudukkan diri, dan mengambil botol yang masih tersisa sedikit sake. Meminumnya "Ah, habis."

Taichi meliriknya "Kuambil air putih dingin dulu."

Taichi berjalan keluar kamar dengan tetap tanpa pakaian. Mengambil botol air putih dan kembali kekamar. Saat masuk, dia melihat Daisuke yang sedang duduk dengan tetap tanpa pakaian. Melihatnya, membuat Taichi merasakan penisnya tegang kembali. Sedikit mendorong pintu untuk menutupnya, menaruh botol dan menuangkan ke gelas. Menyerahkan pada Daisuke dan menuangkan yang lain untuk dirinya.

"Senpai. Tegang lagi tuh."

Taichi melirik kebawahnya "Ya."

Daisuke tersenyum menggoda, kemudian menunggingkan tubuhnya, tangannya mengapai tepian tempat tidur Taichi "Mau coba?"

Taichi menyeringai "Tentu."

Mengarahkan penisnya pada pantat Daisuke, membidik-bidik dan "GAAKKHHH SENPAI! PER-PERIH." Tak memedulikan suara Daisuke, Taichi terus berusaha menerobos dengan sekuat tenaganya. Terus memaksa dengan keras, Daisuke memegang tepian dengan erat, giginya merapat menahan sakit.

"Susah ah."Taichi menjauhkan penisnya, melihat lekat-lekat lubang pantat Daisuke "Sorry Dai."dengan sekali helaan, Taichi mencoba menerobos. Membuat Daisuke berteriak kencang, merasakan sakit yang teramat untuknya. "Senpai, kamu kasar sekali. Aku tak sekasar ini."

"Beda cara Dai."Taichi menghela napas lega "Yang penting masuk. Tuh."puas melihat seluruh batangnya sudah tenggelam.

Mulai memaju mundurkan, dengan irama yang tak sabaran, Taichi langsung mengebut. "HAH-HAH-HAH, DAISUKE. PANTATMU NIKMAT SEKALI."lenguh Taichi

"AH-AH-AKHH, SENPAI. TERUS."Daisuke juga sama, lenguhannya menggoda birahi Taichi, membuatnya lebih bersemangat. "Dai, suaramu menggoda sekali."tangan Taichi dari belakang meraba dada Daisuke.

Sepuluh menit mereka terus berpacu dalam posisi doggy style. Taichi yang terus menggenjot pantat Daisuke. Dan Daisuke yang terus menahan tubuhnya. Tangan Taichi sudah mulai mengocok penis Daisuke yang menggantung. Lenguhan mereka berdua terus terdengar, tak berhenti. Jam sudah menunjukkan angka satu dini hari, sudah dua jam mereka melakukannya sejak dimulai.

Taichi menghentikan genjotannya, dan melepas penisnya. Dan mendudukkan dirinya di sisian tempat tidur. Daisuke dipintanya untuk duduk diatasnya, dan cepat Daisuke memposisikan diri diatas Taichi. Membidik lubang pantatnya dan mulai menurunkan memasukkan ke penis Taichi. "HAAAH. DAISUKE."Taichi mengalungkan tangannya, begitu juga Daisuke mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Taichi, dan keduanya berciuman panas, dengan tetap Daisuke menaik turunkan pantatnya.

Keduanya tak mengetahui, Hikari yang sedang mengintip kegiatan mereka. Hikari yang awalnya sudah tertidur, terjaga saat dirasa sebuah suara mengusiknya, headphonenya tak terdengar lagi suara musik. Susunan lagunya sudah habis, yang dia dengar malah suara lenguhan dan desahan dua orang lelaki dikamar sebelahnya. Didorong rasa penasaran dan tak percaya, Hikari pelan keluar kamar dan melihat, pintu kamar Taichi yang sedikit terbuka. Mengintip dan tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, kakaknya dan temannya sedang melakukan seks.

Kegiatannya mengintip, membuat birahinya bangkit. Hikari merasakan puting dadanya menegang. Tak ingin melihat lebih jauh kegiatan kakaknya dan temannya yang sudah memanas, Hikari kembali kekamarnya dan mencoba tidur kembali. Namun birahinya nampaknya mengalahkannya, Hikari mulai memilin sendiri puting dadanya dan mulai menggesek vaginanya dengan tangannya, bermasturbasi mendengar desahan dan lenguhan dua orang di kamar sebelahnya.

Suara derit tempat tidur Taichi terdengar keras. Daisuke yang sudah diposisikan terlentang dengan Taichi yang terus memaju mundurkan penisnya. Tangan Daisuke menggapai-gapai dada Taichi, meraba-raba dadanya, wajahnya menampakkan kenikmatan yang sedang dilandanya, begitu juga Taichi. Keduanya terus berpacu, saling memberi kenikmatan.

Daisuke sudah tak bisa menahannya, dirasakannya penisnya kembali berdenyut keras. Siap untuk mengeluarkan isinya kembali, Taichi nampaknya mengatahuinya, menambah kecepatan maju mundurnya "DAI. AKU AKAN SAMPAI. BARENGAN YA."

"KHHH, HH YA. SENPAI."

Taichi pun sudah merasakannya, maka dengan ritme yang sepertinya sudah dia ketahui. Keduanya bisa sampai dalam waktu yang sama. Taichi menyemburkan seluruh spermanya didalam lubang pantat Daisuke, dan Daisuke menyemburkannya diluar mengenai wajah Taichi. "SENPAIIII!"

"DAISUKE!"

Keduanya melenguh panjang. Nampak kepuasan mencapai titik puncak birahi keduanya terpancar dari wajah masing-masing. Keringat mereka yang bercucuran, Taichi tak langsung mengeluarkan penisnya, menunggu menyusut. Daisuke memejamkan matanya, meresapi nikmat yang baru saja dia rasakan. Dan saat matanya terbuka, Taichi sudah disampingnya, wajahnya menatapnya, dan merangkul. Daisuke melakukan hal yang sama "Nampaknya aku akan ketagihan sekali Daisuke."

"Ya."memberi senyuman kecil "Aku juga."

Keduanya berciuman, hingga akhirnya keduanya tertidur dengan tetap berpelukan, dengan kepala Taichi yang menempel didada Daisuke. Dan Daisuke yang mencium ubun-ubun Taichi. Untuk mengetahui rasa sepi yang datang, Hikari keluar kamarnya dengan tanpa pakaian. Mengintip kedalam dan melihat keduanya yang sudah tertidur tanpa pakaian. Membuatnya memerah, menutup pelan pintu kamar Taichi dan segera pergi kekamarnya untuk tidur juga, dengan sebelumnya mengelap vagina dengan tisu, hasil dari masturbasinya.

####

Keduanya diam, merenungkan apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Keduanya terbangun saat Hikari mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan memanggilnya. Daisuke yang terbangun lebih pertama kaget tak percaya saat melihat apa yang didekapnya adalah kepala Taichi yang juga mulai terbangun. Lebih tak percaya lagi pada kondisi tubuhnya yang tanpa sehelai benangpun. Semakin tak percaya saat merasakan sakit pada pantatnya.

Taichi pun memiliki reaksi yang sama. Hingga keduanya akhirnya mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Hingga tersadar, bahwa mereka telah melakukan seks.

"Daisuke."

"Hmm."

Posisi keduanya masih tidur, Taichi terlentang lebih tepatnya. "Maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Pantatmu, sakit kan?"

"Ah."jeda sejenak "Aku juga."

"Tak kusangka. Kita melakukan hubungan seks seperti ini."

"Ya."

Taichi memperhatikan wajah Daisuke "Kamu marah?"

Diam agak lama "Tidak."

Daisuke mencoba bangun, menahan rasa mulai berdiri, hendak berjalan untuk mengambil pakaiannya yang berceceran. Tangan Taichi mengulur, menarik tangan Daisuke. "Dai."

Daisuke menatap Taichi "Mau hidup denganku?"tanya Taichi

Daisuke diam, tak segera menjawab. Tangannya tetap ia biarkan dipegang Taichi "Senpai serius?"

Sejenak mengalihkan pandangannya "Entah."

Daisuke melepas tangan Taichi. Lalu mendekatinya, tubuhnya ia condongkan "Senpai. Kalau aku sih."mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Taichi. Mengecupnya dalam dan agak lama "Aku mau."katanya terdengar mantap.

"Kau serius? Kenapa?"

Menghela napas pendek "Entahlah. Tapi mungkin aku sudah terpesona selama malam tadi. Ada yang bilangkan, awal dari cinta adalah pesona."

Taichi tersenyum kecil "Ya. Aku juga. Kurasa tak buruk juga menjalin cinta denganmu."Taichi menarik kepala Daisuke dan mencium bibirnya. Ciumannya lama dan bernapsu. Hingga keduanya merasa butuh pasokan oksigen, keduanya melepaskan ciumannya.

"Nah senpai. Kalau begitu tak keberatan kan kamu menjadi milikku seutuhnya?"

"Ya. Kamu pun milikku seutuhnya Daisuke."

 **END**


End file.
